Frost and Blaze's Journey
by YCS
Summary: Malefor has returned with a bigger and deadlier plot than before. It is up to Spyro's two children, Frost and Blaze to defeat Malefor once and for all.
1. The Midnight Raid

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic ever. This is just a prologue so it's short.**

Chapter 1: The midnight Raid

Warfang slept quietly as the moonlight shined through every window. It had been 10 years since Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malefor. The city was in the middle of a very peaceful time. All of a sudden a cry split the air of Warfang. Cynder woke up and got out of her bed. She walked into the next room, where she saw two dragons about two years old lying in two separate beds. One was sleeping peacefully while the other one was crying and screaming. Cynder carefully picked the distressed dragon out its bed and hushed the child. It slowly calmed down as Cynder's soft voice slowly drifted it back off to sleep. Once she was sure the young dragon was asleep she went back to her own bed where she saw her mate sitting up.

"It's alright Spyro, there both asleep again," Cynder said. Spyro sighed and lay back down as Cynder made her way to her side of the bed. As she was about to get back in bed, a loud explosion rocked the windows of their house. Both dragons shot out of bed and looked outside. What they saw shocked them. It was Malefor and he was once again, terrorizing the dragons of Warfang. The two heroes ran out of the house to help defend the city. As they approached Malefor they fired of a burst of elements. Malefor dropped the young electric dragon he was holding and turned to them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cynder. I never made you truly regret turning against me," he said with coldness in his voice.

"How are you even still alive?" asked Spyro in bewilderment.

"That's for me to know," Malefor spat as he then lunged at Spyro. Spyro quickly built a rock wall between the attacking dragon and himself. Malefor crashed through it and landed on Spyro but the damage was reduced. Cynder blew a violent whirlwind at Malefor and he flew off Spyro into a building. Malefor quickly recovered and fired shadows at Cynder. Spyro froze Malefor in place as Cynder fought the shadows. Cynder eventually got them off and fired a fear attack at Malefor. Malefor's eyes grew wide as he stopped struggling against the ice. Spyro zapped Malefor with electricity. This attack did more harm than good as Malefor snapped out of fear and it broke the ice. Malefor lunged at Cynder. He landed on her and then tore her throat out. Spyro stood shocked as Malefor stood over the deceased body of Spyro's former mate. Spyro suddenly felt sheer hatred run through him as he built up for a fury convexity attack. Malefor realising he was going to get killed if Spyro unleashed his attack quickly ran into an alley and jumped into a ship. The ship took off and left the atmosphere heading for some random planet. Spyro screamed in rage as the fury unleashed but did not hot anything. He collapsed onto the ground and broke down in tears as dragons from all around ran to check Cynder and comfort Spyro.

**Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism no flaming please. I will update soon.**


	2. The Black Light

**Alright second chapter is up. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I forgot to do this last chapter;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the oc's.**

Chapter 2: The Black Light

*10 Years Later*

Frost slowly waltzed through the streets of Warfang. His class had finished and now he was headed towards his house. His legs were tired and his elemental powers had almost run out of energy. He was going to need a few green crystals and a good meal when he got home. Frost was an ice dragon, who had blue scales with a white underbelly. His wings were white as well. His horns curved backwards and his tail spade was made up of three icicles. He was an average strengthed dragon, but his body was built for speed and agility. He was one of the fastest dragons of the young generation, second only to a few electric dragons, who are all naturally fast. A few minutes later he had arrived at his house. The house was two stories high and was fairly big. As Frost walked into the large house he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a dragon who was slightly larger than him. It was his twin brother, Blaze. Blaze was a fire dragon. His scales were red and his underbelly and wings were orange. His horns curved backwards and his tail spade was shaped like a flame. Blaze was a lot stronger than Frost but he was also much slower. On the up side Blaze had excellent endurance.

"Hey Frost, how was school for you today?" Blaze asked.

"Get off me and I'll tell you," Frost said. Blaze hopped of Frost as he quietly waited for a reply.

"School was ordinary," Frost told him. Just after he said this the twins' father walked in.

"Hey boys," said the legendary purple dragon, Spyro.

"Hi Dad," The young dragons responded.

"Dinners ready, but eat quickly because the elders have called a city gathering," Spyro told the two boys.

"Okay," they said at the same time. The two walked into the kitchen where they saw a pile of fresh meat sitting on the table. Both boys started digging in to it. After quickly devouring the whole thing, Frost went to the store room and absorbed some green crystals. He felt the rush of energy fill him up and he was rejuvenated. He ran out of the room and back to the front door where his brother and father were waiting for him. When he got there the family took off towards the city council hall. They only lived two minutes away so it wasn't a very long walk. When they got there they were met by the Earth elder, Terrador.

"Ah, Spyro and his young ones, come in and find a spot we will begin shortly," Terrador told them. Spyro thanked him as the family walked and took a spot on the floor. The hall was a massive place, with White coloured walls and a red velvet carpet. They sat next a family of shadow dragons. Frost knew the young girl and started a conversation with her. Her name was Dusk and Frost thought she was pretty cute. All the elders bar Terrador were standing at the front of the hall on the platform. There was Volteer, Cyril, The fire elder Combustio, The wind elder Storm, The shadow elder Phantom, The fear elder Fright and the poison elder Venom. After ten minutes all of the dragons in Warfang had shown up. Terrador made his way back up to the stage. Volteer hushed everyone and began his speech.

"As I'm sure everyone has noticed, there is a black light in the sky during the day. It has been there for a few days now, and I thought it prudent to get a better look. I trained my telescope onto the light and it was actually a ship. The ship was large and was black and purple. This only means one thing. The Dark Lords have come to destroy our world," Volteer told the dragons. There were numerous screams, lots of conversation and one dragon who collapsed suddenly. The Dark Lords were beings of myth. They said that when the ancestors created worlds the Dark Lords destroyed them. Not all planets were lost, but the Dark Lords were as powerful, if not more so, than the ancestors. It would take a great dragon to destroy these creatures of dark powers.

"Everyone calm down," Terrador's loud voice silenced the hall.

"Now obviously we have to destroy it before it gets here," said the fear elder.

"Spyro should do it," yelled one of the dragons in the audience.

"Spyro crossed our minds, nut ever since the accident he has never fought near as good as he should," said Cyril. Ever since Malefor ruthlessly killed Cynder, Spyro had never been the same. He went from an energetic dragon to a shell shocked dragon. All he ever did was look after his children and stay at home.

"That is why everyone was gathered here," said Storm.

"We have to decide what to do today," Combustio told all the dragons.

"Before we get on with who should go, we should decide how we are even going to destroy these things," said Spyro.

"We have received word that there is an oracle that lives across the desert to the left who may have some information on how to defeat the Dark Lords," Cyril said.

"We elders can't go because we are old, we couldn't possibly cross that desert," Venom told the audience.

"How about Spyro's children?" spoke a fire dragon at the front of the hall.

"That's a good idea. Spyro and Cynder's skill combined with the youth we need," Volteer said.

"Spyro, do you agree?" Cyril asked the legendary dragon.

"I'm not sure, they're all I have left," Spyro said starting to tear up a little.

"We'll be fine Dad," Frost told him.

"Yeah, we promise you we won't leave you," Blaze reinforced.

"Well, okay," Spyro reluctantly gave in.

"Alright that's settled," Storm said.

"Meeting adjourned," Venom yelled and all the dragons except the Spyro family got up and left. As the dragons were leaving many of them said 'Good Luck' to the twins. After everyone left, the elders began to discuss the important stuff.

"To get to the oracle you just have to follow this," Terrador said as he gave Frost a contraption. It was a satellite dish with a handle and a speaker.

"The satellite picks up the oracle's power source," Phantom told them. "When it's pointed in the right direction it bleeps so just follow the bleeps."

"You should take this too," Fright said as he handed Blaze a compass.

"That isn't any ordinary compass. It doesn't point you north, it points in the direction of Warfang," Combustio told them.

"When are we going to leave?" Blaze asked them.

"As soon as possible, but it's ultimately up you two," Volteer said.

"Now go and get some sleep, you'll need it," Terrador told them. The family said goodbye to the elders and walked home. Frost and Blaze were extremely excited. They would finally be able to follow in their parents footsteps and make their mother proud of them.

"Boy's please make sure you find your way back," Spyro told them in a very quiet whisper.

"We will Dad, you can count on us," Frost said.

"You're such a good set of dragons, your mother would be proud to see what you've grown up to be," Spyro told them, giving them a hug in the middle of the street. The twins smiled to themselves at the thought of making their mother proud. The family slowly walked home and then got into their warm beds. Frost and Blaze were almost too excited to sleep but they slowly drifted off to sleep, with their mother on their mind.

**So how will the dragons fare crossing this desert of death. Make sure you look out for the update to find out. Read and Review people, reviews make the world turn.**


	3. Traversing The Desert

**I'm back, baby, with the third instalment of Frost and Blaze's Journey. Will they make it across the desert? Read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the oc's **

Chapter 3: Traversing the Desert

Frost woke up full of energy as he jumped out of his bed. A few rays of sunlight were coming through the window. Frost looked across the landscape and saw a magnificent sun rise. The only thing wrong with the shot was the shining black light just above the sun. He was pumped to be going on the journey with his brother. He walked out of his room and towards his brother's room. As he entered the room, his father spotted him and called out to him.

"Frost, go down and eat breakfast, Blaze is still asleep," Spyro told the young dragon.

"I was going to wake him up," Frost said.

"That desert goes on for a long way and he will need every second of sleep he can," Spyro informed him. Frost silently agreed as he went down and ate the meat his father had put on the bench. He moved into the stunning lounge and took a spot in front of the fireplace. The room was painted white. The room had a display of interesting things on one wall and a few dozen pillows on the opposite wall. The fire place took up one whole wall and the last wall was just the entrance to the kitchen. Frost watched as the flames danced around each other in perfect synchrony. After ten minutes or so, his brother walked into the room.

"Hey Frost," Blaze said as he yawned. Blaze had rings around his eyes and obviously didn't get much sleep.

"You look terrible," Frost told him.

"Yeah I was so excited I couldn't sleep," Blaze said.

"Boys, you should probably go get ready for your trip now," Spyro said as he walked into the room. Frost got up and walked out of the room as his father took the spot in front of the fireplace. They twins ran up the spiralling stairs and separated to go to their rooms. As soon as Frost got into his room, he picked up a back pack. He moved to his blue coloured desk and picked an interesting object. It was a sphere that had a lot of engravings that looked like an ancient language. The orb was red and seemed to give off a sort of energy. Frost had stumbled across it one day while he was swimming in the lake outside Warfang. He nearly drowned trying to reach it but bought it up to the top just in time. Frost deposited the strange artefact into his back pack, followed by the oracle satellite he had received yesterday. He then raced down stairs and placed a few fruits and berries into his bag for food. Blaze quickly returned, picking up some fruit as well.

"Alright you two be safe," Spyro told them.

"We will dad," Blaze told him

"I'm going to miss you two," Spyro said.

"Me too," Frost said.

"And me," Blaze screamed. Spyro chuckled at the young child.

"Bye dad," Frost said.

"Bye guys," The legendary dragon said. The two boys walked out of the house and down the road. It was still fairly early but the streets were humming with activity. Young dragons played with each other while parents watched them or walked to other places. Frost and Blaze wished they could play with the other children but they were on an important mission. As the two approached the city gates, Dusk the shadow dragon walked up to Frost.

"Hey Frost," she said quietly.

"Hey Dusk how are you?" Frost asked the cute dragon.

"I'm alright, are you ready for the mission?" Dusk asked in return.

"I'm a little nervous but we should manage," Frost said.

"I hope you succeed," Dusk said.

"Me too, I'll catch up with you when we get back," Frost told her.

"That sounds fun, I'll be waiting," Dusk said as she walked off. Frost stared at her and laze had to wave his paw in front of his face to get his attention.

"I think someone likes you," Blaze said.

"Yeah," said Frost giving the female dragon one last glance as the two walked out of the gates and towards the desert. They walked for ten minutes and then Frost grabbed the oracle satellite out. He scanned the area until he heard a 'Blip Blip'. The dragons slowly walked in that direction and hoped they would get there soon.

The sun was blaring hot as Frost sweat in the sheer heat of the desert. His head was soaking and his sight was getting a bit hazy. It felt like they had been walking for days but in reality it had been a couple of hours. Frost was already feeling weak in his legs as his circulatory system struggled to fight the blazing sun.

"Are we there yet?" Blaze asked.

"What do you think?" Frost said.

"I thought the oracle might be up ahead," Blaze said.

"Yeah, that cactus is the oracle," Frost said sarcastically.

"Haven't we already past that cactus," Blaze said.

"I don't know," Frost whispered, getting a little worried now.

"Get the Oracle Satellite out," Blaze screamed. Frost opened the backpack and turned the satellite around. When it got to ninety degrees to his left he heads the blips.

"We've been going around in circles," Frost yelled in frustration.

"Come on no point sitting around and crying about it," Blaze told Frost. Frost sighed and followed his brother who had taken the lead. They walked for thirty more minutes in silence, focusing on walking. They checked the satellite every five minutes to make sure they didn't get lost again. After all that walking they noticed that the desert had started going from sand to barren wasteland. They continued following the signal but didn't notice they were walking towards something fatal. When they walked past a fairly big rock a monster jumped out from behind. Its body was relatively small, about the size of Blaze. It had two skinny arms and two lean legs. The most intriguing thing about the beast was its head. The mouth was as big as both of the dragons combined. The bottom lip was being dragged along the floor and the upper jaw was raised high above what looked like its eyes. Suddenly the beast lunged at Frost and he sprinted away from it. Blaze followed suit as the creature ran with them. The two boys couldn't get enough pace to outrun it because they were fatigued from crossing the desert. As they ran Blaze tripped over a rock and face planted into the ground. The beast was about to devour him, but the ancestors were on Blaze's side. A much bigger monster rammed into the creature and ate it. Frost and Blaze sighed in relief but the rest was not long because the big beast turned towards the twins. This new creature walked on all fours and had a dark, hard and muscular body. It was twice as big as Terrador, and its mouth was bigger than the previous creatures. Overall it stood roughly four times bigger than the boys combined. There would be no outrunning this beast so the young dragons had to stand and fight. Frost unleashed an icy breath which froze the monster in place. The boys started to back off, but the ice around the monster shattered and the beast charged at them, Blaze breathed a wall of flames at the creature but it simply shook them off and rammed Blaze, sending him flying into a nearby rock and he collapsed unconscious. After dispatching the first dragon the monster than proceeded on to Frost. Frost squealed and he shot an ice ball at the beast. The beast ate the ice ball but continued. As it towered over Frost, the scared young dragon rolled into a ball and prayed to the ancestors. Suddenly the monster shook and it fell over, giving an almighty roar. Unfortunately it fell right onto Frost. Frost tried to wriggle out but it was no use, the creature weighed a tonne. Frost slowly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, as his very life was being crushed out of him. He thought he heard a low rumble but wasn't able to register it as he fainted.

**Ooh Cliffie, I hope you guys enjoyed the action on this chapter. Also I hope you liked the romance at the start. I'm a much better at writing Humour than Romance but I gave it a good shot. Read and Review guys. See you next chapter.**


	4. The Oracle

**What's this? A double update! The fourth chapter is up. Will the dragons survive the previous attack? If they do will they ever find the oracle? Probably, but let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's and the creatures in the desert (They're coming to get you).**

Chapter 4: The Oracle

Terror was doing his rounds around the city of Wastenia, a town of dragons that had survived the war and rebuilt in the Wasteland. Terror flew around the border making sure no weird monsters from the desert got in. Terror was a fear dragon, but he had a strange ability. He could heal dragons just by placing his paw onto their forehead. Suddenly he heard a loud roar to his left. He flew in that direction and saw a Basalt falling down onto a smaller object. Terror flew off to fight the Basalt and as he got closer he saw a young dragon being crushed by the monster. It would have been funny if this wasn't about life and death. Terror charged up a fear beam and shot it at the monster. The air rumbled as the Basalt was hit and fell off the young dragon. With the beast out of the way, Terror could see another dragon lying unconscious on the ground by a rock. Terror carefully picked them up and carried them back towards the city.

Frost woke up and quickly realised he was lying in a bed. This confused him as he thought he was in a desert. He tried to move but screamed in pain as his muscles and bones in his chest and abdominals burned in protest to the movement. His scream must have alerted some of the other dragons, because a fear dragon walked into the room.

"Be still young dragon, the fear dragon said. "I am Terror and I am the city's physician. You have a few broken ribs." Frost groaned as he realised that he would not be able to move for a long time.

"Now normally it would take you two months to walk around without being in pain, and then a further two months before you would be fully healed but I can heal you in a matter of hours," said Terror.

"H-h-how?" Frost asked, barely getting the word out.

"I have a unique ability to speed up the body's recovery system, sort of like a supercharged red crystal," Terror responded. "Now be still otherwise it won't work to it' fullest extent." Terror placed his hand on Frost's forehead and Frost immediately felt some of the pain easing away. He didn't know how it was happening but he didn't care. He heard a groan next to him as he realised his brother was in a bed beside him. Terror immediately hushed the fire dragon as he explained that Blaze had a broken front leg and a broken back leg, presumably from where he fell after hitting the rock. Terror placed his spare hand on Blaze's forehead and Blaze looked like he settled as much as Frost did. The three dragons were like that for the entire day. When the sun began sinking beneath the horizon a young wind dragon walked into the room.

"Daddy, it's time to go home," The dragon said.

"Alright, Aira I'll be out soon," Terror told his daughter. Terror stood up and began to talk to the twins. "Alright you should both be just about right but I want you to sleep here for the night. I may pop over in a few hours to check how you're doing, and don't be surprised if my daughter comes in, she likes to talk to my patients."

"Thank you very much Terror," Frost said.

"Yeah thanks to you we can complete our mission," Blaze said. Frost looked at him and his eyes stared Blaze into submission.

"He's just a little confused, he doesn't know what his saying," Frost said. Terror looked sceptical but he believed the young ice dragon. Terror left, leaving the twins by themselves. Frost immediately turned to Blaze and said;

"Why would you say that?"

"A little slip of the tongue," Blaze responded.

"A little slip of the tongue MY AS-" Frost said before he was cut off by Blaze's stomach rumbling. The two twins laughed as Frost lay down in his bed and Blaze contemplated what he was going to do with his empty stomach. Blaze lay down as well and tried to go to sleep. Frost soon dozed off and didn't notice that Aira had walked back in about an hour after she left. Blaze had a very interesting conversation that ended with a peck on the cheek when Terror took her home. Blaze blushed as he and soon fell asleep.

The sun was nearly directly overhead when Blaze woke up. When he realized where the sun was he yelled and ran around the room. This woke Frost up and he blew a cold wind at Blaze. It was not powerful but it made Blaze shiver and he calmed down. Blaze's stomach growled and both dragons realised they hadn't eaten for a few days. They looked around for their back packs and could not find them. The twins walked out of the room and Terror spotted them, holding their back packs.

"Ah the sleeping beauties have woken," Terror said laughing at his wit and handing them the back packs.

"I am quite pretty," said Blaze, which made Frost slap his forehead.

"I'd imagine your starving, if you go down the hall, turn right at the first door," Terror told them.

"Thanks," Frost said as he started to walk but Terror had one more thing to say to Blaze.

"I warn you kid, Aira is way out of your league," Terror told him.

"I don't think so," Blaze said as he followed Frost chuckling. They heard Terror also laugh a little.

"What was that about?" Frost asked his brother.

"Oh just something that happened with Aira last night while you were asleep," Blaze said. Frost smiled and just walked into the door Terror had pointed out. There was a counter which had various meats, fruits and berries available to them. Frost picked up a few pieces of fruit while Blaze picked up a huge chunk of meat.

"Where do they even get fruit in this desert?" Frost asked his brother.

"Where so they get this meat?" Blaze asked as he started to rapidly shove the food into his waiting mouth. Soon the boys had finished the food and found their outside of the building.

"Where do you think the oracle is?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe over there, under the sign that says; Oracle's Tent," Frost said.

"Oh," was all Blaze could say, feeling pretty stupid. The boys walked towards the sign and walked into the tent. There was a rather big fire dragon blocking their way.

"Do you have an oracle pass?" The dragon said.

"No," Frost told the guard.

"Then you must take the long route," The guard said as he ushered them into a building at the side of the tent. Frost found a sign that read; Answer the question correctly and the door to the oracle will open. The boys walked towards a door. A control panel was on the side of the door. Blaze looked at it and read the question to Frost.

"I follow you wherever you go, but the more of me you take, the more you leave behind. Press the not incorrect button to advance. Is it A: Time, B: Your Shadow, C: Footsteps or D: A Giant Lizard."

"Well it says, not incorrect, which really means the right answer," Frost said.

"Foolish attempt to confuse us," Blaze said.

"D makes no sense," Frost said.

"A is constant so it can't be that," Blaze reasoned.

"I think its C," Frost exclaimed.

"I do too," Blaze said as he pushed C. The door flung open and revealed an old dragon. This dragon was a shiny golden colour and she seemed to be a never ending pool of knowledge. The twins walked up to the dragon.

"Greetings younglings, how may I help you?" The oracle asked the twins.

"Do you know about that black light in the sky?" asked Blaze.

"Yes," The Oracle answered.

"We need to defeat it, can you tell us how?" Frost asked.

"No, only the chosen can hear how to defeat the Dark Lord Ship. All other dragons are irrelevant to the fate of this world," The Oracle said.

"Well who are the chosen ones?" Frost said.

"The chosen have to have already completed a task," The oracle said. "The end for this world is rapidly approaching and the chosen one has not arrived yet."

"How do you know who the chosen one is," Blaze asked.

"Something reacts to this artefact," The Oracle said as she pulled out a sphere shaped object. Suddenly Frost's own sphere flew out of his back pack. Three small spheres shot out form the main one and started orbiting it. It floated around the sphere the Oracle held.

"Ah, the Ancestor sphere, you are the chosen ones," The Oracle said.

"I think you owe us an apology," Blaze said. Frost jabbed him in the side.

"Okay now, if you two return to Warfang and find a book titled 'The mysteries of ancestor magic', and turn to chapter twelve, you will find where you need to go next. Take this Oracle pass and this Commorb. The oracle pass will allow you quick entry of this tent and the Commorb will flash bright orange if I need to talk to you."

"Thanks," said Frost.

"Now stay still you two," The oracle said. The two boys were surrounded by a bright white light. It blocked their view of everything and after a few seconds it died down. To the boys surprise they were outside Warfang's gates. The Oracle must have teleported them. The twins walked into Warfang and prepared for the welcome they were no doubt going to get.

**Yay. The Twins survived and now they know what to do next. For those of you wondering about the question, I got it from Spyro; Year of the Dragon. Thanks to all those people who have read this far and reviews are still much appreciated. Reviews do wonders to peoples self-esteem you know.**


End file.
